User talk:Malil
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gemcraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:GCLbanner.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LevenThumps (Talk) 15:22, May 30, 2011 Help has been found Thanks so much for helping on this wiki. The creator of this wiki left with about five pages created. I became administrator and took over from there. I love what you've done to Gemcraft Labyrinth. Can you continue editing for a while. Hope you can stay. 19:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Error Sorry the previous message is signed wrong.LevenThumps 19:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Page Standards I love that you're starting to work on Gemcraft Labyrinth, since you've probably gotten farther than me. I haven't played it in a while because I'm working on Chapter 0. I like how you're making the pages, but could you keep them up to standard as the rest of the pages. Could you add wave statistics on your pages? It would help keep the wiki in uniform order. An example page is Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Level 1). If you can't, I'll try to get around to it. You can work on strategy guides if you want. I stink at that.LevenThumps 20:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Format I can't think of anything right now, but please bear in mind that I am new to this too. I've only worked on this wiki for a couple of months. If you have any ideas on how you would like to improve the wiki, please tell me. I'm open for options at the moment.LevenThumps 20:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Huh I'm sorry, but your description didn't make much sense to me. Why don't you make the first level in Gemcraft Labyrinth the way you described, and I'll see if I like it. LevenThumps 00:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the Good Work Saw Field F13. If that's what you were describing, I love it. LevenThumps 00:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Page Standards 2 If you check Field F13, I've been making changes to show you how the standard layout for a level page should be. It will be a little different layout than Chapter 0, but I hope to keep them all uniform. Please note the entire thing is supposed to be bolded, but I ran out of time right now. Just try and do all the waves like Wave 1 and Wave 2, thanks. I love how we've finally got help, and I hope you stay.LevenThumps 02:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure I like it. Go full speed ahead. And just for comfort, I didn't make the sloppy pages to begin with. But I like your ideas of changing it. LevenThumps 12:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Slight Problem I looked at Field F13, and the bolding wasn't the only difference. If you noticed, instead of saying 1 armor, ''I put ''Armor Level: 1. Can you make them all like this. I did Field F13. You don't need normal by monsters. If you put no type of montster, it's assumed normal. Hit Points: , Armor Level:, Speed:, Mana Per Kill,. If you hover your mouse over the wave in Labyrinth, it looks like this, so I'd like to have it this way too. Perfect. LevenThumps 21:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I like the table idea too. But there's one thing. A wikia contributor edited the table too. I don't know if that's you and you forgot to log in. I don't really care what type of table is used as long as all the levels, or fields, all have the same format. We can have different format for different games, like Gemcraft Labyrinth, and Chapter 0. If you want a different format for Labyrinth, make sure to change Field F13 as well. ThanksLevenThumps 12:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Just to clarify: my point was that there'll be a table per level, and the less you have to write, the better. So, given that every line in a column will have the same text and a different number, we could always put that text into the header for that column and drop it elsewhere. That's the way I did it for field F13. I won't be making further changes to that format, so if it doesn't suit you, do feel free and revert it, or change it in a different way. 13:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say I didn't like it. I just wanted them all to be the same, so they're in uniform. Your format can be the format for Gemcraft Labyrinth. And would you please make a login, so I know it's the same person and not a wiki contributor LevenThumps 13:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Videos I put a video of Level 1 in Gemcraft 0 and would like to get a video for all levels. If you know where to find one, please put it on the wiki. Videos I'm starting to add videos to pages to help people understand the level. Can you find any for Labyrinth? LevenThumps 17:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Additional Information Also with the video, if you can find it, could you also add a picture of the level on the entire map to each level. I'm doing that in Chapter 0 LevenThumps 15:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No Problem I understand. I've been having internet trouble for the past week, so I can't get on either. I know you'll work when you can, and some help is better than no help. LevenThumps 14:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Bad News Unfortunately, when my internet crashed, my entire Gemcraft file was lost. I won't be editing for a couple of weeks because I'm trying to redo the entire file for all three games out. Sorry, LevenThumps 22:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Gemcraft's Back Sorry for the really long wait, but I had to get a new computer and I'm currently getting my file again. I have to play through the entire thing, so a new level may not be added until this coming weekend. But I would like you to know I haven't quit and I'm still going to make this wiki better. Did you also hear that development for Gemcraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows has started? LevenThumps 14:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC)